Cullens meet the Gaurdians
by ShadowGemini
Summary: The gaurdians Copyright to me move from michigan to Forks to relearn how to be human, But instead they just find more trouble, frist there enemy join the Volturi. This could mean the end of humanity... so we're off to save the world agian w alies...
1. prolouge

"When its the end there shalnt be any regret." For me to tell him that I never loved him will be my biggest. I can still hear his voice calling to me, watching me plummet to my death…

Chapter 1 moving along


	2. chapter 1 Moving Along

Chapter 1

Part 1 (Edward is not Twilight Edward)

I can only Wright this in parts

Well this all started when our uncle Davis, our guardian, moved us to a little town called Forks witch is located in Washington.

Well before I get to far in my story I should give you a small re-cap of what whom we are. See I have an unusual family; I have one sister Tara and one brother Fezz , my uncle Davis and his Fiancé Loretta. We also have the Two extra boys who live with us Matt Loretta's nephew and Edward who is from Ireland.

Well lets now go back to the begging of this whole thing. We where driving from Petoskey Michigan to Forks in Edwards Jeep wrangle. I new that this was going to be a horrible experience, and like most times I was right. Edward was yelling at Matt for a candy wrapper that was thrown on the ground. I needed to drown them out so I put on my Blackjack and listened to my music.

Tara had just fallen asleep so I was completely bored out of my mind. I decided to join her, so I laid down and fell asleep. When I awoke it was late and we where at a gas station ½ hour from south Dakota and it was my turn to drive.

When we reached south Dakota and I realized that I was annoyed of the local drivers. A fifty year old passed me and drove at 15 mph, I was so annoyed that I speed up and road his bumper " Liz what the heck do you think your doing!" Edward yelled at me. "Trying to teach this guy how to drive." I replied. "Well don't rune my baby doing it!" He yelled back waking Matt up who hit him in the head with his pillow…

((PART 2))

At this point I wanted to just levitate, Edward's, jeep to pass this old guy. I was beyond belief annoyed. But decided, it best to get to the next checkpoint.

It was now Matt's turn to drive, Edward banned me from driving, witch made Tara and Matt upset, because that meant that they had to drive twice as much. I sat in Back and dozed off. When I awoke we where a half hour away form Forks and We where at a gas station. I dozed back off waking up to Tara yelling at Edward to pull over and ask how to get to the new house.

Just before we passed this sports store in forks there was a shiny silver Volvo that pulled out of the sports store. Edward followed it at outrageous speeds at a distance I saw we had passed our house. "Edward stop!" I screamed. He brought his Jeep to a halt. Now driving in reverse we pulled in to our driveway. I saw that the Volvo pulled into the next drive up.

The house was a Victorian three storey house with a wrap around porch and a large window door, with blue tint.

I was the first out of the car, once out my plan was to kiss the ground but it was raining to hard. So I ran inside Davis was at the door anxiously. He greeted me excitedly "How do you like it" ." I love it." I replied "I am going to go to bed if you don't mind." "no go right ahead," Davis answered. I kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.


	3. chapter 2 Matt and Liz

_Chapter 2... _

.. I was the first to wake up, and decided to make breakfast. Loretta and Davis followed, Davis was already to go to work, he was a high ranking doctor/ surgen. Loretta was explaining to me how forks hosbital was trying to become the best in the state, and was telling me how Davis would be working with the "best" in the hosbital, his name was Carlisle Cullen, Davis just snorted and changed subjects.

I sat aside a plate for Tara and I. When the boys came down they where Talking about the probability of someone falling down the stairs. They sat down and Ate almost every thing besides a couple peaces of toust. 'Man it is hard to live with a vampire and a young werewolf, they eat every thing', i thought smacking my head. Just then i felt like someone was stairing at me, this was not unusial besides that it was coming from the window, and no one was out side that i could see. so i went back to my room and started to unpack all my stuff and as i rounded near four i stoped knowing that i needed to get ready to go meet my teachers.

Davis pulled up in the driveway and we piled into the car. we went to the office and got our classes, we all had the same classes. 1st hr was art, 2ed was exl-writing, 3rd was chem, then there was lunch, 4th was calc, 5th was hystory, 6th gym, The only classes that idid not like was calc, i hate math. Well Edward was in a mood to day becuse he had not drank in a month, I know that sound like a long time for a Vampire but he was a Highnark Vampire, witch was a rare breed and so was Tara for that matter, the Vampire could live as humans they could live in the sun and every thing, But there was one downfall they where alegic to human blood. I found this funny and started giggling, Edward did not like this. "Liz!" He hissed at me. "Don't take you mood out on Liz she has'ent been the one who wont let you go out and hunt," Matt defended " pluse that is the first time in months that she has seemed happy." "He's Right!" Tara added. "Edward, Matt,Tara, and Liz go to the car right this minute." Davis scaulded

We went to the car, but when Davis got there that is when i got upset, becuse he went on and, on. "Blah Blah Blah, this, Blah Blah Blah, that," he lectured on and, on. as soon as we got home. I excaped to my room.

I had just layed down on my bed when, "Mathew!," Loretta voice yelled. I knew what was happening before i left my room, They where fighting over what had happened this afternoon. By then i was bolting down the stairs at a normal human speed. I was hopeing that no one was hurt before i got down there.Davis was trying to pull them a part but with his limeted strenth, it did little. Matt had now just tackled Edward, Edward was bereing his Fangs and Matt his K9's, See Matt was a mixed Werewolf and angel. My face flashed red, I was Ticked. I pushed Davis out of my way, then used my teleconetic powers, to pick them up and pull them apart. Then I yelled at them in full rage. I gave Edward to Tara " Get him as far away from Matt as you can!," I comanded.

Matt was looking at me, not like the way he did this afternoon, but like this anger and sadness was his fault, I tryed to explainto him that it was not his fault. Then i felt something warm and wet fall from my face. I tried to stop crying but i got worse i started sobing. I fell to my knees The sobs becoming harder. Then i felt something Warm cover over my sholders, I looked up, it was Matt my knight in shining armor. He pressed his cheek to my forehead. My crying stoped and i felt my eyelids grow heavy, Then i felt my wait shift . Matt picked me up as if i where a child and cradled me, like he has done so many times before. I feel into a deep sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night. I felt it yet again someone staring at me, I shot up from my lying down posestion to a siting position, I new that i was not going to go back to bed for a wile, so i thought that i would go and Talk to Matt about how i felt. I walked up to Matt and Edwards room but no one was there. so i figured that they where out side so i put on my converse, and whent outside too look for Matt.

I was on a path in the woods, When i felt like someone was closeing in on me. "Whos there!?" I demanded. Someone put there hand on my sholder. I round house kicked it in the stomche, then tried to backwords round it in the head but it caut my foot in mid-kick, "Liz, its me!" i heard Matt say, " What are you doing out hear?, have'nt you heard of little red ridding hood?" He asked me. "Hay i can take care of myself, and yes little red kicked the Wolfs Butt," I replied giggling. " Well lets go back to the house and go back to bed, tomorrow is the first day of school," He told me with a smile.

We went back to the house, i went to my room he to his, and whent to bed, i slept with no dreams.


	4. chapter 3 And A Grrrrr

_Chapter 3... and a grrrr._

I awoke about a minute before my alarm was set to go off, I turned it to the second ,alarm witch was ment for Tara. I got up and Grabbed my Bathroom bag and headed down stairs. Turning on the T.V, i noticed that on the news. Wile Brushing my vary long dark brown hair, that I would temprely dye different colors form day to day. But today it was just brown and long.

But The news Lady was now talking about the " New strain of disappearances". Well for some reason this spiked my interest. The story was about the large amount a of people that have gone missing. But the story got more interknit, most of the people where found days later...Dead, not just dead but with to pedicular wounds that would resemble a BBQ-ing knife, with two little holes, always next to each other.

I looked at my watch and got up and raced up stairs, and grabbed one of my wild outfits, and my i-phone, put my headphones in and was listening to my country( not to loudly). Then walked to the bathroom that was on our floor, thank god for that. Me and Tara spend like hours in the bathroom. Well I got to the Bathroom and Started to undress when i heard The drapes to the Shower open. Looking up curiously, There Stand Matt completely naked from head to toe. We made eye contact for what seemed like for ever. and Finally I had enough common sence to leave in a rush. My face Tomato red.

I made a mad dash for my room and as i got in there Tara was just getting up. "Whats wrong!?" she Questioned. My eyes wide with images. "I just saw Matt naked in the shower," I said getting my clothes on and calming down. "That's nice at least your acting normal again...Wait!? What!? You saw Matt like What!?" She screeched out. "Ummm??..." I whispered under her breath. "Elizabeth Culsburge... You are not to do...Anything with Matt... Nothing... Bad Lizzy Bad..." She said whacking me on the nose. "Owww... its not like I walked in on him on purpose... it was a complete accident, not ment to happen...Owww, my nose." I wined. "How do I know that your not lying to me and trying to make me think that you dont have feeling for Matt in...That kinda way. "She said in a not so serious voice.

I pondered for a moment, thinking about a nice come-back. Then it came to me, Running at full speed (the speed of light) up to Tara, "What if i want Matt like that...What if i wanna." I wined in her ear making her jump. "Don't you Dare, remember you and his relation is really shakey right now... don't push him." I sat down on my bed crossing my legs, examining my outfit. I had Long, baggy,Black with purple stiched, hot topic, Pants, with Chains in the back. And then checking out my long-sleave shirt witch was a black with silver markings all over it, showing off a little cleavage. And to top it off my purple converse.

I did not realizing what time it was, Edward walked into the room, "Hay you two it is time to go... hurry or we'll make you waste the gas, and drive yourselves to school." "Come on Liz i don't wanna miss our Buss" Tara said Grabbing my arm and pulling me to the Living-room then to the Suv.

Me and Tara sat in the back wile Matt and Edward sat in front. ' Matt? ' I tought to Matt but no response only the sound of him blocking me out with my week control of mind power.

I felt the tears ball up in my eyes, waiting to escape the black lines of my eyes. But i was able to press them back. Matt did not even glance at me and my sad expression. My heart dropped.

Well we where now at school when the bell rang, bolting out of the Suv, towards my first class I noticed that we parked next to a shiny silver Volvo.

Later at lunch

The first three hours of the day was lame, all the stuff that they where doing, I was far past. Like balancing complex chemical equations. But we where now at lunch and Matt was still giving me the "Silent treatment" . Tara, Edward and Matt went threw the lunch line, and I followed. I don't eat the school lunches because I am on a strict diet, with too much sugar, caffeine or other chemical reactions, I go off the wall, hyper. And i have a high metabolism, but no where near as high as Matts. He could eat Pizza-Hut outta bissness, in one night and still not be full. It is Hott, I think.

Well all the tables in the vary small cafeteria, where taken besides a Table that only had three people sitting at it. Witch left four open seats, just enough for us. I pointed to it, and Tara grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him along, Matt solemnly followed. But Matt would still not talking to me. He would not even look at me. Again my heart fell. My head started to throb with pain, so I pushed my lunch out of my way, and layed my head on the table. with several moments of peace and quietness, then "Buzzz... Buzzzz... BUUZZZZ" I heard, and have heard this many times at my home on a normal basis. "Edward!? if you do not stop with that annoying Buzzing sound agian, I swear I'll do something that you will run from." I snapped out of frustration.

"Excuse me?" Said a voice, from one of the other people who sat at the table. I looked to see a boy that looked 17, with auburn hair and Dark- all most black, goldenish eyes, of course he was most likely shorter than me, because most people are besides, My brother(Fezz), Matt and Edward. "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you I was Talking to my sisters most annoying boy toy," I said cockily to the unknown classmate. I pointed to Edward and then added, "Edward". "Well see thats the problem I am Edward too." He replied half heartedly.Our Edward, glared.

Once the other Edward and the other people at the table went back to doing whatever they did before. I looked at Matt. "Hay Matt is there anyway, in this world, that you will talk to me." I paused for a minute, to see his reaction, but caught the look on my sisters curious face."umm in privet please." I said. He just nodded in responce.

I got up and stared to walk towards the entrance of the cafeteria. And then i felt it, the feeling of someone staring directly at me. I looked back expecting it to be Tara. But it was'nt it was Someone elles at the table, the younger of the two girls that hung with Edward. The girl with sort black hair, with a child like face. But also as soon as I looked she spun her head back fast enough to cause whiplash. I just shook my head. Matt looked at me curiously.

" Why will you not talk to me?" I asked, but no reply. "Matt!? answer me!" I cried out. " Fine... Are you mad at me?" i asked again. His face softened "No," He smirked "So why will you not talk to me?" I questioned. "Because this morning" He replied still smirking. "so you are mad at me...well i am sorry," I wined" "No i am not mad," he laughed "i am Embaresed" he said with a large smirk. Liz gave a freaked out look "I don't even wanna know," Liz said smacking her head.

I started to walk back to the cafeteria, but Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me back, kissing me gently. "So it did not bother you that i have'nt talked to you at all today," he whispered gently in my ear. The emotions fell over me and tears stared to ball up in my eyes. "Yes, but i am the Best Damn actress you'll ever meet." I said starting to cry. He kissed me a couple more times. and I slowly subsided.

He grabbed my hand and lead me into the cafeteria. Where our Edward was still glaring at the other Edward. then we sat back in our seats. It was my chance to get revenge on our Edward for yesterday, I took Taras Empty milk carton aming it at Edward, i took my shot. Hitting Edward squar in the head "Liz!" He growled, "Edward!" Tara replied, "Tara!" I joined, "Liz!" Matt finished. And by all the yeling the other three staired at us. Edward did not like it, his glare hardened.

Tara was mad, she did not like our Edward taking offence to the point where he might hurt someone. So she stomped on his foot " OWWWWWW!?" Edward yelled, "MY FOOT, MY POOR FOOT." He then calmed down but still was not happy that there was more than one Edward in this school.

Just then the bell rang. "Well off to Ewwww...Calc." I moaned. Matt put his arm around my sholder. "It'll be ok"...

Well that hour was hard to swollow.

We where off to hystory. In hystory the Teacher gave the whole class new seating chart. I was now setting next to one of the two girls at the lunch table. Her name was Bella Swan. Matt kept looking at me giving me puppy dog eyes. 'I miss you, alot,' he thought to me. i just smiled.

Then in the middle of the class, my little I-phone decided to go off. "e Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOOOOORe ..." it Sang out.

"Ms. Culsburge is that your phone." said the now angry male Teacher. "Ah...yeah" I said. "well then answer it," said the teacher thats face was turning red. "O.K...O.K" I husled, grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hello" I grumbled as the class giggled. "Liz?" Said a familiar voice, "It's Dillon," it added happily. "Dillon what time do you think it is." I growled. "Ahh.. Guys what time is it?" Dillon asked someone in the background, then there was a long pause. "Dillon!" I snapped. "Noah did the Math and says its 3:30!" he replied in a happy voice. "Dillon wrong time-zone, you idiot." i replied. Then a loud roar of familiar voices became what I heard on the phone.I could make out all the voices((I think)). There was Dillon, Noah, Erica, Sam and even Justin.

"May i speak to 'Dillon'?" he asked. "Sure.. but now its not just dillon.".. "Hello..Hello" The teacher yelled in the phone. Justins voice claimed the phone "Yo, Edward Dat you, man your voice has caught up to your age... and it is like 20x scarier." he said. "I am not Edward."The teacher yelled. "Yo Dil you got the wrong number" he said hanging up the phone.

The Bell just rang, grabbing my cell phone i bolted out of the room, running stright into Matt front side. "Runn, angry Man with stapler." i said grabbing Matts arm and tuggign him towards gym.

But he stopped me, "After Dillon called... I regained the courage to remind you why your still here... And that is because...I love you..." Just then then Edward and Tara walked by. Tara Grabbing my ear and pulling me to class, "Whats going on?" I questioned. "I am not letting you skip and do what you where talking about this morning" She laughed. Edward grabbed Matt by his collar and dragged him to class.


End file.
